


Day 22: Anniversary

by eating_custardinbed



Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [22]
Category: IT Crowd
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cute, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy, In Love, Love, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: The boys celebrate their six-month anniversary
Relationships: Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780783
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Day 22: Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> todays prompt is “I should have told you a long time ago.”

It was their six month anniversary, and Roy could hardly believe that it had gone by so quickly. 

Spring had turned into summer, and now summer had turned into autumn. It had been almost three-and-a-half months since they came out, and at least three since their hotel date. They’d gone away on their first holiday as a couple during the August. There had been bumps in the road, there had been bad days, but there were always there for each other in the end. 

Originally they were going to go out for a fancy dinner, but Roy had been able to tell that Moss’ anxiety had been mounting throughout the day. So he cancelled the reservation, and instead they ordered a pizza and watched a terrible rom-com on the telly. 

“This is _much_ better than those fancy dinners,” Moss said matter-of-factly as he reached for a chicken strip. Roy made an agreeing noise through a mouthful of pizza, nodding. “Those places give you two salad leaves, three tiny bits of meat and half a potato, and call it a meal.” 

_“I should have told you a long time ago.”_

Moss looked up, giving Roy a confused look. To him, the words sounded vaguely ominous, and he began to feel worried again. 

“What?” he asked, trying unsuccessfully to keep the edge out of his voice.

“I should have told you how much I love you so much sooner,” Roy said with a smile, pulling his boyfriend closer. Moss couldn’t keep the grin off his face after that, resting his head on Roy’s chest. They were both quiet for a little while, watching the movie and eating their pizza. Then Roy made a face, and looked down at his boyfriend. “This movie is _awful_.” 

Moss began to laugh, tightening his arms around the Irishman. He couldn’t help it. He nodded. 

“It is, isn’t it?” he said. 

Before they knew it, they had both dissolved into giggles, their bodies curled around each other as they tried not cry from laughter. They didn’t even know why they were laughing, really. Not that either of them really cared. 

“God, I just want to wrap my arms around you and stroke your hair while you tell me about all your favourite things, your dreams, the things that keep up at night, and anything else you want to share with me,” Roy said once he managed to get his breath back, staring down at Moss with love and affection in his eyes. “I just want to make you feel safe and loved for the rest of your life.” 

Moss smiled, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Roy’s lips.

“Well, you’re making a good start.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! please leave comments and kudos if you can, they make me feel all fuzzy and happy inside :)
> 
> stay safe and happy, y'all xx


End file.
